RWBY:EELS
by Alpha Centary
Summary: Its been years since the Final war between the grim and Humanity with the aid of the Faunus. Team RWBY and JRN have become legends. Now it is time for their children to take the mantle. Eclipse, Ember, Luna, and Solace. As they uncover something that should've been left buried in time.


It was the end of summer. This night was colder than most. But that didn't bother Eclipse. He was on the balcony waiting for his turn to go to Beacon. This was very new to him. All his life he was taught by his parents and grandfather. His family was one of the most renowned across all four kingdoms. His father Jaune Arc was one of the best military strategists that have ever lived not to mention one heck of a Hunter. He was the one that killed Cinder. His mother is Ruby Rose, but she rarely used her last name after she married Jaune. But she was one of the five best Huntresses that have ever lived. Eclipse new all five of them. They were Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ruby. She killed Salem, she never talked about that night. They helped give this world a fighting chance. Now he would have to live up to that.

Recently, however, he was approached by one of his parent's friends. A man named Ironwood. He told Eclipse that he would be one of the greats, that he saw something in him.

"You have a mind as sharp as your fathers and a heart as strong as your mothers." That night Ironwood gave Eclipse something special,

Ironwood put a briefcase on the table in front of him and opened it and spun it around to face Eclipse.

"This is our most advanced suit of armor ever constructed. it is made of a material so rare that we only had enough of it to make this one suit of armor."

Eclipse looked in the case and just saw a necklace. It had a chain that seemed to be moving like it was made of a liquid but at the same time, it was solid. The centerpiece was a disc with a red light that looked like a star,

"You have earned this not because of your name. But because of what you have done and what you will become." Ironwood said.

Eclipse put on the necklace and armor formed around him. It had a black cloak just like his mothers but hers was red. The armor was black.

Eclipse looked at his hands and they were covered in a material he never felt before. it was soft and light.

"Thank you." Eclipse said. the suit also had a voice modifier that made his voice sound a little different.

"Your welcome, this suit can survive in any environment, can take any damage and repair itself if needed. It takes designs from the best hunters and huntresses around the world. on the arms are micro shotguns just like Yangs Gauntlets, there are short swords that come out of the fist, micro Jets are all over the armor to give you the best movement during a fight. The Helmet has all recorded knowledge and can receive more if you wish. It has all the sensors ever created. you can see and hear anything. The suit can also create any weapon. But I think I know what weapon you will make. The cloak can be used to make you invisible from any technology, anything, and anyone. Best of all this suit is only usable by you. when you are not using it. It can transform into anything you wish. The suit also comes with many other functions and can be upgraded when needed."

Eclipse always thought about that night. He always wondered why he was given the suit and not one of his sisters Rose or Summer. Both of them took after their father. Eclipse, on the other hand, followed his mother and kept her last name of Rose. She was the one who taught him how to use a scythe. Well, his grandfather also helped. Signal was a good school. He always wondered about his grandfather. The man was different than most. He would always seem to be morning for someone. But at the same time, he always knew what to do. Eclipse spent many hours with him. Qrow was his favorite grandfather. Tai was second. His mother wouldn't tell him why Qrow was always drinking and why he was rarely around.

The alarm woke Eclipse from his thoughts. He went to bed for he knew that he would need the sleep.

He had a dream that he was on a cliff looking down he could see the whole world and everyone in it. He was unsure of himself he didn't know if he was ready. His dream changed, he was looking at statues of his family. His mother, father and all the others. He didn't know how he could be like them how could someone be that selfless that courageous. Eclipse heard a loud boom. He awoke to see his mom with a whistle.

"Wake up! You're going to beacon!" Ruby yelled

She pulled the covers off and through clothes for her son to wear on him. she quickly turned so she wouldn't see her son.

Eclipse reluctantly got up and put on his clothes and his necklace that Ironwood gave him. He could never lose it. It would always appear to him if he thought he lost it. The necklace made a Black cloak for him.

"Alright, mom I'm ready."

"Good breakfast is on the table and after your done, we will take you to Beacon!" She ran out the door.

"Jaune wake up you're going to miss Eclipse going to Beacon!"

Eclypse heard his father yell back.

"Ruby I'm in the bathroom give me some time."

Eclipse went to the bathroom downstairs to get ready for the day. Then he went to the table and of course, there was a smiling pancake with vegetables that spelled Beacon. Eclipse shooked his head and smiled. "Of course my mom would do this." he thought. He was eating breakfast when his father sat at the table with a muffin. "Your mother is crazy." He said while reading his scroll. after the two were done eating breakfast. Eclipse walked on the front porch. He noticed that it rained sometime that morning. "You ready?" Jaune asked walking outside to meet his son.

"I guess, This is something that not everyone isn't prepared for."

Jaune put his hand on Eclipse's shoulder. "Don't worry we all have that feeling before we go off to a Hunter academy. when I first went the air service was terrible and that is where I meet your mother." Jaune chuckled do you know that Yang called me vomit boy the first time we met."

Eclipse laughed "Vomit boy?"

"Ya, I had flight sickness back then. Your mother also blew up in the courtyard. hahaha, she was then forever known as crater face."

"Hey, that is not at all what happened," Ruby said walking out of the house.

"Ow really?" Jaune asked.

"Weiss had all of her dust out and I tripped."

"What are you two dorks fighting about?"

All three of them turned to see Yang with her son Ember. He was also going to Beacon. Ember was the opposite of Eclipse. He had blonde spiked hair and a unbutton leather cut off shirt that showed his chest It was black and yellow. He also wore black and yellow shorts.

Eclipse, on the other hand, had black hair and mostly wore his clock with black and red garments. They were made to help him be unseen as much as possible. Yang often referred to him as the family Assassin.

Eclipse and Ember were Brothers. They fought together and protected each other. "You ready?" Eclipse asked Ember.

"Is that even a question?" Ember replied.

"Hey try not to be to cool at Beacon," Yang replied.

Ember had a girl problem. He wasn't bad he was just a magnet. He would have a new girl with him every week. Yang was obviously concerned.

"Don't worry aunt Y, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Eclipse stated proudly.

"Is that so, I assume you told your parents about her then?" Ember said with a smile.

"Her!?" Ruby asked with a fire in her eyes.

"Girl I know nothing about a girl. why would anyone ever think that? you-you know what we are going to be late. Ya, we should get going." Eclipse said grabbing his luggage and went to the car.

Ruby was very upset.

"Come on Ruby let the boy have some fun," Jaune said walking to the car.

"He gets this from you!" she yelled.

The drive to the spaceport was not that long. only lasting about fifteen minutes.

Eclipse closed his eyes. He remembered what his grandfather told him about Beacon. "That is one of the most boring places on Remanent," Qrow said drinking from his flask. Eclipse was five at the time. His grandfather came to visit, mostly because of Ruby. "Why?" Eclipsed asked, "Because kid nothing happens. Especially since the school is one big museum. Everyone goes there just to be in the same building as the Titans." People referred to team RWBY and team JRN as the Titans. " Huh, kid never do any of the stupid things your mom did." Qrow drank out of his flask. "Because grandpa Qrow won't come to help ya, your mom will." Eclipse just smiled.

"And what is so bad about that?!" Ruby said exiting the house.

"The fact that you try to destroy anything that comes to close to Eclipse, no I don't wonder what is so bad." Ruby looked at Qrow and her eyes started to catch fire, specifically white fire. Eclipse looked to his left and saw a table that had ice cream. Witch he loved. Yes, it was cookie dough. He took one step and lept with incredible speed twisting the red hooded cloak his mom gave him. It was one of hers. His cloak encased him and he looked like a fireball. He also left a trail of roses. He slid up to the table and grabbed himself some ice cream and when he turned around everyone was in shock. He, of course, was just licking his ice cream cone. Ruby walked up to him and knelt on the ground. With Qrow behind her. "Eclipse how did you do that?"

"What?" Eclipse asked cluelessly.

"How did you go fast?" Qrow asked looking at Eclipse in a Red cape that was way too big for him. "I saw mom do it and I wanted to do it so I did."

"Can you do it again?" Ruby asked barely able to hold her excitement.

Eclipse opened his eyes and realized they were at the spaceport. "Alright everybody out!" Ruby yelled happily. Eclipse opened his door and stepped out of the care and looked up at all the spaceships that were flying around. Luckily for him, his ride was to be short. Ember popped the trunk and handed Eclipse his back. "Thanks, Em." Eclipse said while walking off to the entrance. "No problem Dp," Ember stated with a smirk on his face. Eclipse stood at the entrance to the spaceport and turned around. He saw his mom crying. His dad handed him a letter. "Don't open it until you get your team." Eclipse took the letter and nodded. "You be safe, call me every night at nine and don't talk to strangers!" Eclipse smiled and shook his head. "Alright mom, and I will brush my teeth and wash behind my ears."

"You better!" Ruby Yelled.

Jaune shooked his head"Son just remember if you get a girl remember. No kids until you graduate." Eclipse looked at his Mother who was giving him the death stare. Ya, she didn't have to say a word.

"Go get them, tiger," Yang said punching Embers shoulder. "I will love ya mom." He said giving Yang a hug.

Eclipse hugged Ruby she was crying off course also giving him advice on how to not get your legs broken. Eclipse looked at Jaune who just nodded. Grabbing his things Eclipse and Ember put their luggage on a converor belt then walked into the ship.

Ember and Eclipse waved at Their parents as they took off. Ember grabbed Eclipse's shoulder and said: "Look we are getting you a girl." "Ember I am fine I got this." Eclipse said proudly. "Eclipse your father is Jaune Arc."

"So?"

"So the first girl you bump into at beacon you will get her number."

"See this is why I have to watch you." Eclipse stated.

Ember shrugged "Hey that's a good thing to be watched for." Eclypse pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with you?"

Before Ember could say anything he was interrupted by the screens in the ship. It was The Titans Talk show or Tcubed. "Good morning this is your gracious host Josh here with me is Frank. And we are here today to talk about another champion." "Witch one is it this time Josh?" "Glad you asked Frank, but this time there are many." "Really just who are they?" "Well, these champions are nonother than the children of the Titans the gods of Remnant." Eclipse just put his hand over his eyes and sighed. While Ember was glued to the screen. "These gods of ours include Venus daughter of Yang and Jared, Jasmine daughter of Nora and Ren, Luna daughter of Weiss and Neptune, and last but certainly not least Solace daughter of Blake and Sun. These are the daughters of the Titans. Which one do you think can win in a fight, Frank?" Honestly, I can't tell you Their semblances are all crazy strong in their own right. "Venus can control water, Jasmine has enhanced agility and is able to dodge bullets, Luna has the Schnee semblance and solace can basically teleport. I can't tell who would win in a fight."

"Well, I'm just happy that they are on our side now comes the sons of the Titans." "I've got this one, Josh, these are the sons of the Titans, Ember son of Yang, Ben son of Ren and Nora, Justin son of well Sun and Blake, and Last but certainly in any aspect of the saying not least is Eclipse."

"Now Frank who do you think would win if they all got in a fight?"

"Is that a question Josh its obv-"

The screen cut off.

"What the heck?" Ember said, "Why are you angry, it's not good to listen to them." "Because they were going to say who would win. They had professional huntsman and strategists who were going to go into a deep analysis for the fight."

Before Eclipse could speak the screen lit up with a purple sphere. "Hello I am Jasmin, I will be instructing you in your time at Beacon. I interrupted the broadcast to alert you that we will be arriving in five minutes and thirty-four seconds." I would advise you to get equated with your fellow students as we descend. Have a nice day." The screen changed to show a slideshow of Beacon. It showed the tower, the cafeteria, classrooms, dorms, pictures of students smiling with quotes saying how much they loved there time at Beacon and what the students were to expect. The last few slides showed pictures of the Titans and what they thought of beacon. Specifically, it was Ruby and Yang. The two most popular Titans. "Ya, Beacons cool its a good way to learn about the world and break out of your shell. So break a leg and lose an arm." Ember just slapped his face mumbling something. "Welcome to beacon!" Eclipse put his hand over his eyes and sighed. "I hope you have an amazing time here, I know I did. Just don't get involved with fighting terrorists and I'm sure you'll do fine." Yang said "Um, the best thing that a student could do is work as a team and fight together. As long as you fight together then I'm sure that your time at Beacon will be fun and a success. Also, don't forget to relax at the pool and hang out. Have a good semester. " Ruby said.

"Kill me now and burn my body." Eclipse stated. "Ow come on mommas boy we are about to land." Ember dragged Eclipse to the door. Before them laid a courtyard where the students would congregate and wait for there turn to be processed. In the middle stretched a garden full of plants from all over Remnant. Some were trees, some were bushes and others had some different properties. The dancing fern was a plant that moved in sync with the other Ferns depending on the time of day, light, or sound. There were trees with glowing blue fruit and red grass. the bushes seemed to be mixed together to form a wall that curved its way to the entrance. On the sides of the courtyard were kiosks selling weapons, parts, computers, maps, books, pets, movies, music, and craft. Craft was a single seat to four-seat cheap hovercraft rented or sold to the students. Due to the advances in nanotechnology, they could fit in your pocket. They were also extremely customizable. Eclipse and Ember were having special ones shipped to them. Along with the rest of the Titans children. Above was a glass ceiling with veins of dust that curved and cut its way through the glass. They almost had a space like felling to them. In fact its the map of all known stars.

The walls were white and gold they seemed to curve through the structure giving the feeling of knowledge and art.

Eclipse put his hood up and walked out of the ship. He tried his best not to be noticed. He didn't fear the crowd. he only feard the weight of being the Son of a Titan. The strongest one of the 7. Ember, on the other hand, loved it and would make sure that Eclipse would not be left out. The side of the ship opened and formed a conveyer belt bringing out all of the luggage. Embers was bright yellow and black while Eclipse's was black and red. Taking their bags they began to walk to the exit. Not too far away from the ship, they arrived from they were noticed. Because Ember was live streaming. "What is up my sparks today Eclipse and I are headed to Beacon to test our metal, to fight for justice, to have fun, and mabey just mabey Eclipse will finally get a girlfriend."

"Really that's why you ended with? Of all the things?"

"Of course someone has to."

Eclipse just shooked his head and continued to walk.

"Don't worry guys we got him"

Ember went on about the school, what the place looked like, and all the while making a little joke here and there about Eclipse.

They walked until they saw a huge entrance that was marked by two pillars. one red and the other gold marking the two teams who saved the world. Drones flew around Eclipse and Ember as they looked at the entrance the doors slid open to reveal a tower.


End file.
